Shut Up And Forget About It
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: My take on how Yamcha and Bulma really broke up.


**Shut Up And Forget About It.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira and crew and I don't own the song "Shut Up And Forget About It" which belongs to Dane Bowers and BMG records.

A/N: I have been thinking about doing this for a long time. I just couldn't find the lyrics to the song ^_^(). Anyhoo, I am sure I am not the only one who thinks Yamcha is portrayed as a skanky ho in most V/B fics when he isn't one and since this is Yamcha week, what better time to post this? Some people may be out of character…but then if they weren't it wouldn't be so fun to write. Enjoy!!

WARNING: NOT FOR BULMA FANS. IF YOU ARE ONE THE LEAVE NOW!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamcha sat down in his apartment with a huge sigh. He couldn't believe what had happened, right under his nose and he didn't see it coming. He looked at a picture of him, Puar and Bulma. He turned the picture face down and sighed again as his thoughts wandered back to the previous events.

_Wanna make somebody act the fool_

_How could anyone put up with you?_

"Hey Yamcha! What are you doing here??" Bulma asked as she opened the door.

"We had that date. Remember?? Geez, usually I'm the one who forgets!" Yamcha laughed. Bulma smiled.

"Sorry but I can't come tonight, I've got too much work to do. Maybe tomorrow?" Bulma said as she closed the door. Yamcha stood on the doorstep, confused. Just as he was about to leave he heard voices from inside.

"WHO WAS IT WOMAN??!" A voice came. Yamcha recognised it as Vegeta's.

"Oh, nobody." Bulma replied.

_**Nobody?? I'm nobody to her?! Damn it, I wonder why I put up with her sometimes! If she were in my situation she'd most probably have Goku come beat me up, hehe, not that he'd do it though.**_ Yamcha thought to himself as he went home.

I can't believe what I let you do 

Yamcha pushed the play button on his answering machine.

"**YOU HAVE 1 SAVED MESSAGE. BEEP!" **The machine said.

"Hi Yamcha, in case you don't remember my voice it's Traci. I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee some time. Call me. Beeeeeep." 

Yamcha smiled but there was a knock on the door. He went up to answer it. It was Bulma.

"What do you want?" Yamcha asked.

"What? I can't come see my boyfriend?" Bulma asked as she pushed her way through.

"Come in?" Yamcha said. 

Let me remind you baby we're through 

Bulma pushed the button on the answering machine and listened to the message. Her face turned from chirpy to pissed off.

"Oh!! Is this another girl that you've been seeing behind my back??? I should've expected this from you." Bulma fumed.

"Sure Bulma, live in your lies." Yamcha muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bulma yelled.

_If someone asks me how I finally found_

_Just how quickly you made the rounds_

"Oh? Like you don't know." Yamcha said. "At least I have the decency to finish a relationship before I start a new one." Bulma paled.

"How did you…?" Bulma asked.

"You don't even try to deny it??! You make me sick!!" Yamcha said as he flopped down on his chair.

_You make me sick when you come around_

_You're just a cheap trick and you can't be down_

"You never answered my question?? Who is Traci?" Bulma asked.

"You've got some nerve. She's an old girlfriend that I dated when we broke up. I kinda wish I stayed with her now."

_My honey knows what I like, she damn sure loves me right_

The way she touches me like a man has never been played 

"Why?? Because you can't handle me??" Bulma asked.

"Okay, first off you've been listening to too many diva man-bashing songs. Secondly, you can try to put the blame on me but you cheated on me and you can't seem to accept that." Yamcha said.

"But Yamcha…I care about you!" Bulma said.

"Hey I am not a chump okay? Just because he isn't treating you like you think he should doesn't mean that you can come running to me and I'll just fold faster than a fat man on a cheap hooker!"

"But…"

"Forget it. We can't be together anymore!"

_Baby, baby forget about it _

_You ain't getting none of this no more_

'Coz I've already forgot about this forget about me 

"Yamcha!! I…"

"What??! Thought that you'd break it off first??? Well, it's too bad because I guess your stuck with troll man, innit?" (A/N: Sorry about the innit. It's in my nature.) Bulma sank down to floor from shock.

_**Now what am I going to do???**_ Bulma thought to herself.

_Shut up and forget about it, get up off your knees baby_

_I got a girl that gives me what I need_

_So girl forget about it_

"I'm gonna be with Traci, there is nothing you can do."

"But, don't you love me?" Bulma asked.

"I think I was more hypnotised than in love. Sorry." Yamcha replied coldly, Bulma gave him a dirty look. __

_You know something I've realised babe_

_I was also hypnotised babe_

_It wasn't true and you can't deny it, yes you lied_

"How did you find out?? When??" Bulma asked. Yamcha picked up a toothpick and stuck it in his mouth.

"A friend told me. I knew just a little bit after it started." Yamcha said, a little amusement in his voice. 

_Even when my friends advise me_

_Used to tell me that you'd be defiant_

Loving you was a waste of time 

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Yamcha. You got a minute?" Goku asked.

"Sure man. Wassup?"

"I am only saying this out of my friendship to you. Bulma's pregnant."

"How the hell…well slap an exclamation mark on me and call me surprised."

"I am so sorry. I just don't want there to be a big bust up later on."

"Let me guess…Vegeta is the father."

"How…did you know?"

"Practical sense of knowledge instead of common sense. I guess I'd better end this before both of us get hurt."

"Hey, I don't want to lose either of you."

"Don't worry, just give us some time and I'm sure that we'll be friends."

**END FLASHBACK**

Now I gotta a girl that wants to be mine 

"Is she better than me?" Bulma asked as she sat opposite Yamcha.

"She treats me like her man, instead of her convenience." Yamcha replied.

"I am really sorry." Bulma said.

"You can apologise but it still won't change the fact that you are still lying." Yamcha sighed as he shook his head.

_My honey knows what I like, she damn sure loves me right_

_The way she touches me like a man has never been played_

And I can't go on without her so leave me alone 

"What do you mean now?? You seem to know all my secrets. What is so demanding about this one?" Bulma asked.

"Tsk, tsk. Bulma, you may be a technical genius but you lack one important thing."

_Baby, baby forget about it _

_You ain't getting none of this no more_

_'Coz I've already forgot about this forget about me_

_Shut up and forget about it, get up off your knees baby_

_I got a girl that gives me what I need_

So girl forget about it 

"What's that?"

"A practical sense of knowledge. You don't know how to cover your tracks."

"Explain."

"I know you're pregnant. With his baby."

Silence.

"How? But…" Bulma stuttered.

"I already told you, I have my sources. I just can't believe you thought you could trick me into thinking that the baby would be mine. How low are you?!" Yamcha's voice started to become more aggressive.

"I just…"

"Shut up. Forget it Bulma. We're through."

"Through??!"

"Yep. So why don't you just return that b-day gift I gave ya. It's not like I want you to have anything to remember me by." Yamcha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Girl you gotta return the keys, I bought that car give it back to me_

Just move on and forget about me 

"Everything? Even the car."

"Yep. If you are going to be a bitch to me I may as well return the favour." Yamcha smiled. Bulma growled, gave him the keys and stormed out but before she left she turned around.

"No one will believe you. Everyone knows what a big flirt you are and they'll take my side, not yours. Just consider that."

"As long as I know and you know what really happened I couldn't give a monkey's ass what other people think. So go ahead, play up your little charade if it makes you feel better, I don't need that kind of superficial pity." Yamcha said as Bulma stormed out. Yamcha raised an eyebrow mischievously and he picked up the phone.

"Hello Traci? It's Yamcha."

_Baby, baby forget about it _

_You ain't getting none of this no more_

_'Coz I've already forgot about this forget about me_

_Shut up and forget about it, get up off your knees baby_

_I got a girl that gives me what I need_

So girl forget about it 

Yamcha and Traci were walking downtown when Yamcha spotted Bulma with Krillin, Chi-Chi and Goku. Bulma saw Yamcha and then whispered to the group. Yamcha pretended not to notice them but he could see Krillin's expression of shock and Chi-Chi's expression of pity. Bulma poured on the waterworks and Yamcha rolled his eyes.

_Baby, baby forget about it _

_You ain't getting none of this no more_

_'Coz I've already forgot about this forget about me_

_Shut up and forget about it, get up off your knees baby_

_I got a girl that gives me what I need_

"Hey, isn't that your ex?" Traci asked.

"Yeah." Yamcha replied.

"Maybe we should clear out of here. I don't wanna make a scene." Traci said. As Yamcha climbed into the car he saw Goku give him a slight wink. Yamcha nodded and got into the car.

_So girl forget about it._

The End.

I wrote this in like 15 minutes so it's not my best work but I feel it does Yamcha justice of being the bigger man. Review and tell me what you thought was good or bad. Ja ne!!


End file.
